Resumen de todo
by Maurox000
Summary: no es el titulo mas creativo pero no se me ocurre nada. Como dice el nombre es el resumen de todas las historias que he leido pero cambio a mi gusto o sea que hay, traicion, olvido del castaño y antagonista que seria el que robo a las chicas Gremory. denle una oportunidad


**HOLA se que algunos me quieren matar por no actualizar mis otras historias pero no he tenido tiempo ni siquiera un momento pero ahora tengo 2 semanas para actualizar todas las historias asi que a los que me conocen por las otras historias les pido que perdones y que les traigo esa pequeña historia para pagar un poco de toda mi demora**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leer**

* * *

Destrucción

Lo único que se veía por todo el lugar, llenos de escombros que eran el resto de lo que fue una gran pelea o eso sería si no fuera por los millones de cuerpo que estaban esparcidos alrededor de otros cuerpos mas que a diferencia de ellos estos eran especiales

Los millones de cuerpo que se encontraban eran de soldados de las facciones sobrenaturales que son los ángeles, Ángeles caídos, demonios, asgardianos. Griegos, youkai y los demás que serían en menos medida pero que toman un papel importante en la vida sobrenatural que se acabo al entrar en esta carnicería

Los cuerpo que se encontraban en medio de todos eran los seres más poderosos de cada una de las facciones y que estaban encima de todas las facciones

De los demonios se encontraban los cuatros Maou: Sirzechs lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus juntos con todos sus sirvientes

De los angeles estaban los cuatros arcángel: Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael y Uriel juntos con sus seguidores que eran la elite de la elite

De los angeles caidos se encontraba: Shemhazai, Baraquiel, Penemue y Azazel

Todos ellos con varias heridas de muerte que si no se trataban a tiempo podrían morirse, pero en estas circunstancias no había nadie en los alrededores que podían ayudarlo y que solamente tendrían que esperar el fin de su camino mientras observaban con impotencia la escena frente a ellos

-de…ten…te-su voz era femenina que era sumamente débil

-¿Parar?- la voz que se escuchaba a continuación era de demencia

Al frente de ellos se encontraban dos personas, la primera era una mujer pelirroja con un voluptuoso cuerpo que era cubierto con una armadura de color roja con el símbolo de una de los 72 pilares del inframundo… los gremory. La otra persona era un joven castaño con una extraña vestimenta que le daba un aspecto aterrador, su mirada era de demencia que era dirija a la chica pelirroja que intentaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, librarse del agarre que tenían de su cuello de las manos que era perteneciente al castaño que la alzaba como si nada

El castaño no mostraba piedad por lo que se daba notar por la fuerza que usaba para ahocar a la pelirroja que lloraba de miedo hacia a la persona que alguna vez llego a amar y que sigue amando

-por…favor…para-era lo que repetía con el poco aire que salía de sus pulmones

-¿Por qué debería?-sus ojos no mostraban compasión alguna

-…-la pelirroja no respondía al no tener el aire suficiente

-para que me traiciones de nuevo o para que corras como una perra en celo a ese noviecito tuyo ¿he?-dijo sin dejar ahorcar a la pelirroja

-por…favor…ise-la pelirroja sintió como la fuerza del castaño aumentaba al mencionar su nombre

-dime quien te da derecho de decirme asi…Rias-la mirada paso a ser una de ira y odio hacia a la pelirroja

-bas…ta-se escuchó otra voz-pa…ra…de…una…vez-

La mirada del castaño se desvió hacia unos metros de su posición donde se encontraba otra mujer que era un poco mas voluptuosa que la pelirroja, su pelo era de color negro que lo tenia atado y su ropa era de una sacerdotisa que tenía varias cortes junto con sus heridas

-pero miren quien decidió hablar-sin mayor cuidado soltó a la pelirroja que cayo con fuerza al no poder apoyarse en nada

El castaño se acercó lentamente hacia la pelinegra que intento darle un golpe que fue detenido fácilmente por él

-asi que aun tienes fuerza-sin mayor velocidad, el castaño puso su mano atrás de la cabeza de la pelinegra para después estamparla con mayor fuerza hacia la dura tierra donde se creó un pequeño cráter

Segundos después el castaño jalo el cabello de la pelinegra para que le mirase a los ojos

-¿sabes una cosa? Esperaba más de alguien que actuaba como novia y que sabía mis habilidades-soltando el cabello se fue para ir con la pelirroja, pero sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda que al ver dónde venía sonrió con malicia

-Al parecer sus energías ya están al límite-dijo dándose vuelta-con ese poder no me sorprende que hayan sido derrotados fácilmente

Al frente del castaño se encontraba el sequito completo junto a la pelinegra, un rubio con un lunar bajo su ojo que se apoyaba con su espada mientras miraba con odio al castaño. una nekomata de baja estatura que tenía sus partes felinas de color blanco al igual que todos tenían serias heridas, pero con una mirada de voluntad de seguir adelante. Una valkiria de pelo color platino mostrando su mirada de arrepentimiento. Un pequeño vampiro de pelo color rubio y ojos rojos que mostraban una mirada de tristeza. Una joven de pelo color azul con un mechón verde que portaba una enorme espada y al lado una joven rubia vestida de monja

Ellos eran el sequito de Rias, kiba yuuto, koneko toujo, Rossweisse, gasper vladi, Xenovia quarta y asia argento que curaba con todo lo que le quedaba a la reina akeno himejima

-pero porque me miran asi… ¿acaso no soy su amigo?-lo primero lo dijo con burla para terminarlo seriamente

-…-ninguno respondió

-cierto… ustedes me abandonaron junto con esa perra pelirroja-dijo con una sonrisa macabra-ahora mismo voy hacer que ustedes prueben lo que sentí ese dia

Mientras el castaño los torturaba sin piedad a todos ellos que gritaban que parara, Rias veía con impotencia de cómo sus lindos siervos eran torturados por el hombre que más ama del mundo mientras recordaba de como toda esa situación se encadeno por su culpa

Todo empezó cuando paso un tiempo después de derrotar a trihexa, todo fue en paz en ese momento, pero un evento sucedió que desearía en ese preciso momento jamás que hubiese ocurrido. Un mensaje llego de su hermano sirzechs que le decía que le tenía ir al inframundo para atender un asunto de importancia que al llegar vio alguien que le sorprendió

Junto a su hermano se encontraba un joven bastante apuesto que la miraba con una sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que condeno la vida de todos. Este joven se llamaba Sirho que era uno de los sirvientes de la casa gremory que estaba al servicio de Rias, era su primer amigo al igual que su primer amor pero que desapareció cuando lo inculparon de cometer un crimen que no era verdad según ella, al desparecer cerro su corazón pero dicen que el tiempo cambia y junto el resto también así eso sucedió, Rias se olvidó de Sirho al enterarse que estaba comprometida con el heredero de la casa Phenex

Al volverlo a ver no dudo ninguno segundo a lanzarse en sus brazos, pero se olvidó que junta ella no estaba sola sino estaba el castaño presenciando todo que le dio celos al ver como Rias sonriera y lo veía a los ojos con tanta fascinación

Después de eso pasaron muchas que lo más destacados fue que akeno se convirtió en su novia pensando que sería su luz de la oscuridad, pero un tiempo después descubrió que lo hizo a pedido de Sirho que quería sus habilidades y que después vio cómo se besaban con lujuria mientras que Sirho le prometía que le haría suya cuando llegara el momento

Y lo otro fue que el mismo castaño vio con sus ojos de como de poco todos se olvidaban de él como si fuera un sirviente de más en el mundo, nadie se preocupó de él, vivió como con un esclavo y era abusando Sirho que le decía que se acostaría con Rias solo para saciar su deseo sexual

Cosa que paso en verdad, Rias junto con las demás se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a sirho convirtiéndolo en el próximo heredero de la casa gremory y en el siguiente Maou lucifer ya que tenía más poder que Issei que fue demostrado en un combate donde le dio paliza al castaño

Lo que ellos no sabían fue que el sirho chantajeo al castaño que si no se dejaba ganar iba matar con sus manos a las chicas o peor aún iba contratar a cientos de hombre para que la violen y que engendren hijos, cosa que lo asusto ya que las mujeres demonio no tenían hijos con facilidad así que acepto y se dejó vencer, pero eso fue el comienzo de todo

Cuando estaban a punto de derrotarlo, Sirho se le ocurrió una idea mejor, provoco al castaño que sin que nadie escuchara y planeo que, aunque sea un golpe débil haría que tenga una herida severa para que encarcelen al castaño

Todo fue como lo planeo, el castaño fue arrestado al ver como un sucio demonio dañaba al próximo líder de la casa gremory

Pasaron los años y ya nadie se acordaba del castaño que seguía preso en los calabozos más profundo del inframundo

Sirho se casó con Rias al igual que las demás, pero misteriosamente un poco después de su boda los padres de Rias desaparecieron. Todos estaba angustiados al no encontrarlo, pero al no tener un líder en la casa de la casa gremory se lo dieron a sirho que sonreía con humildad y amabilidad, pero en su mente sonreía con arrogancia y pensaba en como él era el causante de la desaparición de los padres de su esposa

En los calabozos más profundo del inframundo estaba solamente venelana ya que su esposo fue brutalmente asesinado por Sirho mientras que ella era violada contra su voluntad y su única compañía en ese lugar era el mismo castaño

Obviamente se sorprendió al ver ese aspecto de alguien que fue el novio de su hija, pero al intentar acercarse este le gritaba miles de cosas que le rompían el corazón ya que el joven que recordaba solamente era del pasado y cambio a un ser lleno de maldad que era comparable al de trihexa pero para suerte de ella, él estaba encadenado. Cada vez que quería hablar con ella este le respondía "cállate y solo muérete maldita zorra". Ella estaba viviendo una tortura ya que era abusada sexualmente por alguien quien creía que era una buena persona y era odiada por alguien que tenía el corazón más puro pero que ahora lo tenía lleno de maldad

Lo que no espero es que vio como sus propios ojos como el castaño se soltaba de sus ataduras y expulsaba una aura terriblemente poderosa y malvada que era superior que trihexa, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue como el castaño estaba en frente suyo con una sonrisa malvada y sin remordimiento la violo sin compasión para después dejar que unos Feos monstros que tenían forma humanoide la violasen mientras que ella gritaba que la perdone por todo lo sucedido pero el solamente dijo

-"¿perdonarte? ¡tú serás la primera de mis victimas para la destrucción de este mundo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"-y sin piedad la mato arrancándole la cabeza con sus propias manos jalándole la cabeza

Los pocos segundos de vida que le quedaban escucho "este mundo sufrirá como debió haber sido"

(busquen **guardian del abismo** de **dark soul 3** ese será el traje)

El resto de la historia fue una masacre en total, se descubrieron que Sirho hacia varios crímenes en secreto, que era el causante del asesinato de los padres de Rias, que experimentaba con todos los sirvientes y abusaba a las sirvientas

Mientras era arrestado por la fuerza todos se sorprendiendo al escuchar que el mismo planeo todo eso por más poder, pero todos se enfurecieron al escuchar sus últimas palabras

-"¡deberían alegrarse, aleje a esa mierda de Sekyriuutei y ustedes como putas vinieron a mi, olvidándose de él como si nada! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Todos vieron como una enorme explosión se provoca en el lugar donde estaba eliminando todo a su alrededor

-"tu recompensa por alejarme de esa vil traidora, perra, puta y sucia pelirroja"-

Después de eso fue pura destrucción, todas las facciones vinieron a ayudar en derrotar al castaño, pero no podían ya que era casi invencible junto con millones de ejércitos de monstros de forma humanoide

El castaño mismo logro derrotar a todos los dioses sin ningún problema hasta los dos dioses dragones junto con los demás dragones que se unieron para derrotarlo

Se preguntarán ¿qué paso con Ddraig?, la respuesta es sencilla, el mismo dragón lo impulso a destruir todo al ser consumida con las almas de los anteriores portadores y si, al final Ddraig resulto ser hembra que ama al castaño en el momento que fue encarcelado

Todos peleaban con sus fuerzas, pero el castaño era por mucho más poderoso que todos ellos y las chicas intentaban con sus fuerzas que la perdonasen por ser engañadas por el pero este respondía con un golpe

Al final todo quedo como está actualmente

- **vamos cariño, mátalos ya-** la última voz que se escucho era de la misma Ddraig que abrazo por la espalda al castaño

(imagínense a **Mei Terumi** de **Naruto** solamente que con una expresión sadismo o maldad)

-claro que si amor-dijo mientra miraba como todos que alguna vez llamo amigo estaban a punto de morir

-ise…perdóname…por favor-dijo Rias levantando su mirada hacia al castaño mientras alzaba la mano

-Tú no tienes perdón de nadie perra traidora y mentira-dijo con una mirada fría y de odio que fue lo último que vio antes de ser asesinada con una espada por el castaño

Todos que estaba consiente mientras veían de como moría Rias gremory

El castaño reunió energía en su mano que era todo su poder para después lanzarla lejos donde se provocó una enorme explosión que destruía todo a su paso mientras que él entraba a una grieta dimensional junto con Ddraig y los quedaban de su ejercito

Ese fue el fin de la Tierra al igual que sus habitantes y seres sobrenaturales

Y ese fue el comienzo de una nuevo Dios que era el ser más superior que jamás hubiera existido

FIN

* * *

 **Eso todo, solo se me ocurrió cuando leí en alguna parte que la misma Rias le da la virginadad a alguien que no sea issei, cosa que no me agrada asi que se ocurrio como seria el castaño matandola por todo y mas**

 **eso seria todo nos vemos hasta luego**


End file.
